Blading Boarders
by Chihero
Summary: All the bladers have won a trip ot the hills. Will there be love? But of coarse! Yaoi possibly yuri. And guese who chooses the couples: YOU!! R/R and pick wat couple u want!


Ray zoomed down the hill as fast as he could sliding effortless on his new snow board. His hair blew widely in the wind and his cheeks tingled in the light cold breeze.  
  
Turning a steep corner still going dangerously fast he past a sign warning of the emerging of two hills. He smirked liking the feel of danger.  
  
He didn't dare slow down it wasn't his style. He was a dare devil and there was no way some little emerging with a hill was going to slow him. No fucking way.  
  
Merging with the other hill he smirked then: BANG!!!!  
  
He crashed into another snowboader going just as fast. Both boarders rolled down the hill then managed to stop themselves as they came near a steep edge.  
  
Sighing in releif Ray pulled off his goggles staring at who he hit. The boy he had hit, lay on the ground groaning.  
  
"Hey you alright man?" asked Ray as he crawled closer up to him. Ray gasped it was Bryan. The violet haired russian sat up and groaned pulling off his snow-filled goggles and soaked hat.  
  
He dug his finger in his ear and pulled the snow out.  
  
Ray glared at him and stood up realizing his and Bryan's boards lay half way up the hill. Bryan turned his gaze to Ray and glared.  
  
"Go get my board!" ordered Bryan.  
  
"No!" glared Ray. "I can't walk up there! Look at my ancle I think I twisted it!"  
  
Ray looked at his ankle, it did appear like it was in a odd angle. His hopes raised as he saw a pink blur speading towards them.  
  
"Mariah!" shouted Ray waving at her and trying to signal her to get there boards. Mariah caught his drift and skied towards where the two boards lay.  
  
She picked them up, one in each arm she started to ski down the hill. She stopped in front of Bryan spraying snow in his face.  
  
He gave her the finger and mumbled a 'dirty, slutty hoe.' She glared at him and threw his board at him he clumbsilly tried to grab it.  
  
Ray glared but they softened as he saw a look of pain on Bryan's hansom face as he tried to get up. Ray ran over and let Bryan wrap one of his arms around his shoulder.  
  
Mariah looked longingly at Ray then started to ski back down the hill with there boards under her armpits. She felt like she might fall with how heavy both the boards felt under her arms.  
  
Back up the hill the chinese and russian were slowly making there way down the hill. Kai zoomed by with Johnny and Enrique they stopped and stared.  
  
"Wow dudes what happened?" asked Enrique.  
  
"We crashed," said Ray smiling sheeplessly at them.  
  
"Did you ever! Want us to go get help?" asked Johnny. Ray thought for a second, he was sorta tired and he was starting to get the odd stares and snickers from the other boarders.  
  
"Sure," said Ray and sat down on the side of the hill helping Bryan sit down with him. The boarders zoomed off jumping a few hill and doing a few tricks in the air.  
  
"So," began Ray not liking the uncomfortable silence. "Where's your family?"  
  
"Dead," replied Bryan.  
  
Ray paled slightly. "Uh.er.. Sorry.."  
  
"Don't be," said Bryan and lied back his arms stretched out as he stared up at the few clouds in the sky. He was in heaven, he loved the fresh air and the freedom.  
  
He was glad the BBA had shut down the abbey, the only problem was he had no place to stay. Tala said he could talk to his folks and see what he could do.  
  
If he couldn't stay with Tala he had overheard Max's mom talking to Mr.Dickenson saying that she was going to adopt him.  
  
The thought made him squim uneasily thinking about being the brother to a bladebreaker. He closed his eyes and wondered if they were still mad at him.  
  
His thoughts were interupted when the ski patrol arrived and put him on the stretcher. Driving off Mariah came down with his board in her hand.  
  
She handed it to him smiling at him. "What?" asked Ray.  
  
"That was a nice thing you did there," she said. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well that guuy nearly killed you, anyone else would leave him there," Mariah said and pulled one of her pink bangs out of her eyes and behind her ear.  
  
"It was nice," she said and traced her finger down his cheek longingly. He pulled back and she gave him a hurt look. "Lets hit ther slopes," said Ray and the two of them dashed down the hill. 


End file.
